


These Nameless Things

by j_gabrielle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I do mean everything, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Steve pops up for like two seconds, Take Care of Tony Stark, Team Stark, everything is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Tony hears Peter enter before he sees him.





	These Nameless Things

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to hungryforramen for being the sensible one between the two of us. Someone has to put the big girl panties and I am glad it is not me.

Tony hears Peter enter before he sees him. Hears the drop of his schoolbag on the floor before firm arms wrap around his midsection. Rhodey knocks his knuckles against Peter's while Tony lifts an arm over his shoulders, neither man breaking in their conversation long enough to further mark his entrance into their personal space.

"Tough day?" Tony asks, chuckling at the long suffering groan he receives. "Had lunch yet?"

Rhodey moves to grab Peter's bag before they pull him to the kitchen. "We still have some sandwiches left over. You okay with that?"

"I'm good with whatever, Colonel."

"Peter..."

"Rhodey. I'm good with whatever, _Rhodey_." Peter scrunches his nose. Tony laughs.

They move in tandem with each other around the kitchen, sliding a plate of sandwich over to him coupled with a glass of green juice. "Drink up." Tony smirks, tapping his fingers on the back of his hand while Peter makes a moue of disgust.

"Wanna tell us who the kid is?" 

Tony flinches, just for a moment, but he can see it mirrored in Rhodey. He angles his body, hiding Peter from Natasha and Steve as they come further into the communal space. Rhodey does the same. He catches Peter's eyes just as he pops the last bite of sandwich into his mouth. Damn it. He hadn't truly thought about the implication for Peter, about having Steve's motley band of brothers (and sisters) back on the Avenger compound.

Just as the cogwheels in his mind creak to formulate a battle plan, Peter rolls his eyes, standing to drop the empty plate and glass into the sink. "Come on," he says, grabbing both Rhodey and Tony by the hand, "I want a nap and I can tell that the prosthetics are chafing, and when was the last time you slept, Tony?"

Tony doesn't miss the look on Steve's face when he allows Peter to kiss him on the cheek, but they turn a corner and then they are at Peter's door.

"FRIDAY, can you stream the second Expendables movie in my room?" Peter calls out to the AI as he toes off his shoes.

"Certainly, Peter." 

Together, they help Rhodey out of his legs and onto the bed they keep just for when Peter sleeps over. Tony doesn't really want to look too closely at his feelings, but in that moment pressed up against Peter with Rhodey bracketing his other side, he doesn't think he needs to.


End file.
